Wings of FireWarriors
by Spottedleaf334
Summary: This is a Wings of Fire/Warrior cats fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue. Jayfeather looked around, hoping to see something useful. "Hello again." Said Yellowfang's voice. Jayfeather whirled around. Yellowfang was sitting behind him on her haunches.  
"Do you have anything to share?" Jayfeather snapped. Yellowfang snorted. "Of course." Her eyes narrowed into slits, her expression serious. "A time of great change is coming to the Clan's," she meowed gravely. "Gather the Clan's, or all is lost to darkness." Jayfeather snorted angrily, but Yellowfang's body was fading, and Jayfeather jerked awake. He shook his head. "Did you see anything?" Asked Leafpool, his mother. Jayfeather nodded. "StarClan is being vague again!" Jayfeather growled. Puddleshine looked up from the MoonPool and sighed. "StarClan said gather the Clan's, or all is lost to darkness." Jayfeather growled. "They said that to me to, but couldn't they be clearer?" Willowshine dipped her head gravely. "StarClan has their reason's. We must gather the Clan's." Jayfeather scowled at her, and Alderheart sighed. "Where?" He asked. "The Clan's believe in hunting and fighting. Who will listen to medicine cats, especially when they are talking about something that is…" Jayfeather cut in. "They must listen to the will of StarClan or die." He growled. Kestrelflight nodded. "StarClan has guided our paws for so long. We must listen to what is best." "Let's return to the Clan's and share our news. StarClan will guide us to where we need to go." Alderheart meowed. Jayfeather turned his sightless blue gaze to Alderheart, a sharp comment rising in his throat. "StarClan must care!" Said Honeywish, the new medicine cat of SkyClan. "If StarClan cared about us so much, wouldn't they try to help us more?" Jayfeather grumbled, but he kept quiet. "Let's return this news to the Clan's." Willowshine said quietly. "A time of great change is coming."

Chapter one. Everything was quiet in the Rainforest. No animal moved or chirped. Starlight quietly crept through the forest, tensing her muscles to leap. She kept her wings folded in and pounced. She hit the target square in the middle, and her teacher clapped. "Well done, Starlight." Moonwatcher, her mother, come out from the shadows, followed by her father, Qibli. "You stalked excellently!" Qibli said warmly. Starlight folded her purple wings. Her yellow underbelly shone in the sunlight peeking into the warm rainforest. "Thanks!" Said Starlight happily. "I did what you told me!" She added modestly. "I'm sure you did!" Moon said, hugging Starlight tightly. "Let's get back to Queen Glory. She will be pleased." Starlight fluttered her wings, taking off and following Qibli and Moon.  
As they flapped silently through the Rainforest, Starlight practised dodging the trees and bushes, flying low. They landed at the palace not to long after they had taken off. A Rainwing guard stood outside, holding a spear. His colours were light blue today, and Starlight recognized him straight away. "Hi, Jambu!" She called. He waved. "Are you here to see the queen?" He asked Moon and Qibli. "Yes." Said Moon. "Here." He drew his spear back and let them through into the Throne Room. "Your Majesty." Moon said, bowing. "Hello, Moon." Queen Glory said. "What brings you here?" Moon dipped her head, flicking her tail at Starlight. "She passed her assignment, your majesty." Moon said. Queen Glory peered at Moon, her eyes narrowing. "I see." She said. "What are you good at, Dragonet?" She asked curiously. "I-Urm…." Starlight said. "I am good at…Fighting and… Hunting?" "Hrmmm." Queen Glory said thoughtfully. "Bring her back tomorrow, I want to talk with you Moon." Queen glory ushered Qibli and Starlight outside. "Now?" Moon asked, clearly alarmed. "Yes." Queen Glory said bluntly. It seemed like a lifetime until Moon came back out. "We need to gather a patrol." Moon said to Qibli and Starlight. "Queen Glory has seen strange things on the plains. We must fin out what it is." Moon took off the platform, and Jambu scrambled away from her, narrowly missing a thwap in the face by Moon's wing. "Let's go!" She called to Starlight and Qibli. Starlight thought that what ever they may find, it probably wouldn't be good.

After they had gathered some Nightwing's, they headed toward the plains. "What… Might we find?" Starlight asked breathlessly. "Don't know." Moon replied, her claws clenched. They landed on the plains, startling a small goat into a ravine, where it let out loud bleating noises as it fled further down. Starlight looked around and wondered why the bleating had suddenly cut off. She peered down the ravine and shrieked with fear. At first, she thought they were dragons with fur, but when she looked closer, they were a type of animal. They were almost as big as a 6-year-old Dragonet, but they had huge claws and sharp teeth. "Starlight!" Qibli and Moon called. "What's wrong?" Starlight quickly drew back, her heart beating fast. "There is something down in the ravine!" She yelled. A voice yelled from the ravine. "Stay close, and slowly walk out!" His voice had authority in it, and Starlight thought briefly if it was the leader. An oak-coloured animal walked out of the ravine and came along with him were more than 30 more animals. When Starlight looked, she realized with a jolt that they were cats. "Starlight, stay behind me!" Qibli yelled. Starlight jumped behind Qibli, trembling. Qibli growled and paced forward, his claws raised. "Who are you?!" He yelled at the cats.  
"We are ThunderClan." Said the oak brown tom, with no fear in his voice. "Who are you?!" A cat yelled back, his voice angry. "Jayfeather, clam down." Said the tom, and the cat named Jayfeather bristled. A white cat growled angrily. "You'd better not attack us, or we will rip your scales off!" He lashed his tail. Qibli laughed. "You can try!" He taunted. He flicked his venomous barb as a warning. "Cloudtail, back off!" The oak tom growled. "Are my Warriors mouse-brained?" Cloudtail growled, subsiding. "My name is Bramblestar." Said the oak tom. "This is my deputy, Squirrleflight." A ginger female cat emerged behind Bramblestar, her face taut with anger. "These are my Warriors." Said Bramblestar, flicking his tail towards the other bristling cats. "We don't need an introduction." Qibli said dryly. "Come with us." Surprisingly, more cats were gathered behind Bramblestar. Although they were together, they bristled away from each other and acted like they were irritated by their own friends. They all walked out from behind Bramblestar and spread out, lying on a patch of sun. "We are staying here." Bramblestar said firmly. "We have made camp here, and we will not leave it." Qibli growled. "Fine." He muttered. "Stay where you want. We will be watching you."

. Jayfeather grumbled something angry and turned to Alderheart. Alderheart was washing his raw paws, splayed out in the sunshine. "You, are being lazy!" He snapped, making Alderheart jump. "Get up and check for herbs and wounds!" Alderheart muttered something like: "Annoying furball." And got up, walking toward the other cats. Jayfeather growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Jayfeather smelt the sent of fear in the air. He walked over to Birchfall, checking for any injuries. "I'm fine, really!" Birchfall insisted. He smelt blood on the air, and his worries rose. "Lift up your paws, mouse-brain." Jayfeather scoffed. Birchfall lifted his raw pad's, but there was no bleeding. "Good." Jayfeather grumbled. He moved onto Bramblestar. "Jayfeather, waste your time on someone else! I have more lives then them!" Jayfeather ignored him, searching through his fur. There was a bleeding scratch on his side. It was infected. "I need chervil…" Jayfeather murmured. He moved onto the next cat, leaving Leafpool with Bramblestar. "Cloudtail, you mouse-brain!" A cat yelled. "You could have gotten us killed with that threat!" Cloudtail bristled. "I was trying to keep us safe!" He screeched back. Ivypool walked out of the crowd of gathering cats, hissing at Cloudtail. "Those… things, could have killed us!" She yelled, thrusting her muzzle close to his. "Enough!" Bramblestar yelled commandingly. "You must calm down. We must settle here the best we can." Cloudtail snorted. Bramblestar shot him an angry look. "Meanwhile," he continued, "we must find a territory for the other Clan's." He waved his tail toward SkyClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan. Cloudtail growled. "Why can't they find their own territory?" Shouted Birchfall. "They need the support of the other Clan's in this dangerous place." Bramblestar argued. Tigerstar rose from his goat he caught. "Can't we find our own territory?" He asked. Bramblestar shifted, clearly trying to hold his temper. "You can go alone, then." He growled. Tigerstar dipped his head and rose to his paws. "ShadowClan, lets make camp!" The ShadowClan cats followed Tigerstar through the bushes. "I think I would appreciate an escort." Harestar said politely to Bramblestar. Bramblestar dipped his head. The bushes beside them rustled, and another animal leaped out at them, and Bramblestar yowled as it landed on him. "ThunderClan, attack!" He yowled. Twigbranch leaped to help him. Cloudtail flung himself at the animal, sinking his claws into its neck. Findive leaped to Cloudtail's side, battering it with his hind paws. The animal yowled and fling its tail spikes at them, and it caught Cloudtail in the side. Cloudtail went flying, but got up, his side a bloody mess. Jayfeather stood in his way, growling.  
_You mouse-brain! _He thought irritably. "Come over here, you bee-brain!" He snarled to Cloudtail. "One more hit by that thing and your dead!" _If you make it. _He thought angrily, looking at his wound. Cloudtail subsided, growling. Leafpool and Blossomtail leaped in to attack, but as they did, the animal shook every cat off, and grabbed Leafpool by the scruff. Leafpool screeched as it held on, and it shook her. Jayfeather leaped forward, but he remembered he couldn't fight this animal. He was blind. He would never help his mother. He _Couldn't _Help her. Crowfeather of WindClan leaped forward, barrelling into the animal. It screeched and let go of Leafpool, but it thwacked Blossomtail with its tail. Blossomtail landed with a thud and her body went limp. "Blossomtail!" Alderheart yelled, leaping to help her. Crowfeather was lunging at the animal's tail, and he heard a slice. The animal roared and retreated. "Leafpool?" Crowfeather breathed, reaching down to help her. She was limp, but alive. Jayfeather hurried to help him lift her, and when he did, he sensed pain in Crowfeather's eyes. "Take care of her." He murmured. "I can't lose her, too." Jayfeather nodded, shocked and worried for his mother. He and Crowfeather lifted her up and carefully placed her on some soft grass. The patrol looking for herbs had come back. "You found chervil! And cobwebs!" Alderheart meowed. "Not much, though." Said Birchfall. Jayfeather took the herbs and placed cobwebs on his mother's wounds. Crowfeather was watching intently behind him. Jayfeather put a poultice of chervil on her wounds and sat beside her. Crowfeather sighed with relief. "You a good medicine cat, giving that your blind." Crowfeather observed. _Is that a complement? _Jayfeather wondered. "I've had practice, and a good mentor." He muttered. Crowfeather dipped his head, and Jayfeather sensed something crackling between them. Jayfeather knew Crowfeather was looking into his blind-blue eyes, emotion prickling in his eyes. Crowfeather narrowed his eyes at Jayfeather, as if he knew something he didn't. Crowfeather put his tail on his sons for a moment, before joining the group of WindClan cats. "Jayfeather…" Alderheart choked out. "Blossomtail is… dead." Jayfeather raced toward him. "What!" Jayfeather snarled, pushing Alderheart away and put his ears close to Blossomtail's chest. _Have I failed my mother, and Blossomtail? _Alderheart was right. Blossomtail was gone. Jayfeather wanted to wail, with anger and grief. _Leafpool might die, and so might Cloudtail! I have failed them. _Alderheart dipped his head with grief. "Let's gather for a vigil." Jayfeather said, to shocked to speak. As cats gathered around them for Blossomtail's vigil, Bramblestar stood up and spoke. "She was a brave cat, noble and trustworthy. She never gave up. May StarClan light your path." He sat down again. As the voices of all the cats lowered, Jayfeather spoke. "May you find swift running, good hunting, and shelter where you sleep." He choked out that last words, grief sharpening his meow. As Graystripe and Milly gathered her body for a burial, Crowfeather padded up to his side. "Leafpool has woken." He meowed. Jayfeather padded toward her, tiredness creeping up hid bones. He knew if this was the outcome of a fight, it would never end well here.


	3. Chapter 3

Starlight panted. She felt like she had not been back home in days. The encounter with the vicious cats had rattled her appetite. "Starlight?" Qibli said. "What's wrong, why won't you eat?" Starlight just shook her head. "I-I don't feel like anything, father." She lied. Moon stared at her. _I don't I don't I DON'T! _She thought frantically. She shielded her mind and preyed that Moon couldn't read it. Moon looked like she gave in and got back to eating her goat. Qibli looked at her suspiciously. "What's up?" He asked, a growl in his calm voice. "Has something happened to you?" Qibli's mind was all _Worry worry worry. _"N-no," she stuttered. "Leave her be." Moon murmured, placing her wing on Qibli's. "It's no big deal if she doesn't want to eat." She gave Starlight a knowing look. Starlight flinched away. Qibli growled. _Its all mother and daughter sharing stuff with another with their minds. _He though grumpily. He looked at Starlight, his eyes slitted. "Out of my head, Starlight. You know better!" He snapped. "S-sorry." Starlight muttered. She forced herself to shield Qibli's thoughts from herself into a quiet cricket chirp. That worked best for her. "Don't be to hard on her," Moon said calmly. "She's only a dragonet." Qibli didn't answer. "I-I think I'm going to bed now…" Starlight said. Moon hugged her. "I will be in soon." She murmured. Moon turned to Qibli. Starlight slowly walked back into her room. It was small and compact, with little wooden figures of all the tribes standing up on two legs. She picked up the SandWing one and examined its tail. She climbed into her wooden bed and looked at it all over. To claws to head, nothing had changed. _Forget it, Starlight, your no animus. _She thought grumpily. She turned it over and placed it back beside the NightWing figure. Suddenly she heard angry voices outside her room, hushed with urgency. "Qibli! What is the matter with you?" Moon's low voice demanded. "I thought we agreed to _Teach _Starlight about the ways of her power, not snap at her and discourage her ability's!" Moon sounded like she was breaking away from Qibli as he tried to calm her down. Qibli sighed. "I know Moon, but sometimes… sometimes I feel like I'm not fit to be a father."

Jayfeather treated Bramblestar's wounds with Chervil. He yawned and said: "Okay, your all done, but don't go blundering around and cutting yourself again!" Bramblestar stifled a purr. "Whatever you say, Jaystar." Bramblestar padded away from him. _If Warrior's are wanting to be dumb and playful, they are more blind than me to reality right now. _Jayfeather thought grumpily. Alderheart brushed up against Jayfeather's side. "Not being to harsh, are you?" He joked lightly. Jayfeather flicked his tail. "For StarClan's sake, most cats are just Mouse Brains!" Jayfeather padded toward Cloudtail. His wound on his side was still smelled bloody. "Fetch me some cobwebs from our den." Jayfeather told Alderheart. He nodded and walked away. Cloudtail moaned and got up. "It feels like my side has been slashed by a thousand badgers." Cloudtail heaved a sigh. "Sit back down." Jayfeather scoffed. "Would you like it even worse?" Cloudtail stared at him. "And who made dirt in your fresh kill?" He asked. "You not usually this bad. Is it because Leafpool is hurt?" His gaze softened slightly. Jayfeather avoided the subject. Leafpool had been badly injured, and she wasn't getting better. Alderheart was behind him. Jayfeather whirled around and there were cobwebs at his feet. "Thanks, Alderheart." Meowed Jayfeather. He took the cobwebs and put them on Cloudtail's wound. Cloudtail tensed and his tail flicked from side to side. "Jayfeather, I wouldn't waste more on me." Jayfeather ignored him. Once the wound was dressed in cobweb, he padded toward his den. It was a stone rock and underneath were plenty of space. He padded toward Leafpool. She sat up as he entered. "How are all the cats, Jayfeather?" She asked weakly. "Mouse Brains." He growled. Leafpool purred. "Of course." Leafpool went back to sorting herbs. Jayfeather sat down beside her. Her bite wound was bleeding again. He grabbed cobweb and put some on Leafpool's bite. She winced at the touch but stayed still. He lay down. "I need some rest." He muttered to Leafpool. "Wake me if there are any problems." And with that, he drifted slowly into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Starlight leaped from tree to tree. She could explore the Rain Forest a little bit, but she just couldn't run into LeafWing territory. As she took off, she heard a noise. It was a kind of burble. She leaped down onto the damp ground. As she put her nose down to smell, something hit her hard on the back. Claws sliced into her neck. "Arg!" One of her attackers grunted as she tried to throw him off. "It's a hard one, Leafstar." He reported. _Are these LeafWings? _She thought. _Did I stray to far? _As she struggled, she hissed. "What are you doing?" They fell of her and her main attacker growled. His body was full of fur. _It's one of the cats…_ She thought grumpily. She twisted to look at her attacker. "What are you doing on SkyClan territory?" Asked her main attacker. Starlight snarled at him. "It is NightWing and RainWing territory, you fur-ball!" She leaped at him, slicing his back with her claws. He yowled in pain and tried to throw her off, but she held on tight, clinging to his skin below his dark fur. Suddenly, a cat with strong muscles and a large body smashed into her. She staggered sideways, letting go of the grey cat and turning to face her new attacker. She had a brown-and-cream colour with amber eyes. She hissed at her. "No one hurts Hawkwing!" She leaped at Starlight once more and tore out a few of her scales. She roared and fell back, panting. "I'm sorry!" She gasped. "I didn't mean to hurt…. Hawk…. Who?" She trailed off. The brown cat looked sceptical. "Very well, well I suppose we can take you to our camp so we can… examine you." She seemed to be studying her all over. "My name is Leafstar." She added. "Sandynose, Hawkwing, carry her back. "Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail, look out for more of her kind." Instantly two cats grabbed her by her neck. Starlight growled at them. "Leafstar, she has no… scruff." Said one. "So, carry her on your back, Sandynose." Snorted Leafstar, sounding exasperated. Sandynose dipped his head and heaved Starlight onto his back. The other one named Hawkwing balanced her tail-end. _This is NOT, going to turn out good… _She thought grimly. _Well, remember: If they give my pain… you give it right back to them._

Jayfeather woke to the sound of rain. He opened his eyes and got up. Leafpool was sorting out new nests. "Good morning." She said dryly to him. "While you have been slumbering away, Alderheart's and my nest have been drenched by the rain." Jayfeather growled at her. "I told you to wake me if there were any problems." He snapped. Leafpool snorted. "Not like I haven't tried! You sleep like a kit!" She got back to sorting her nest. Alderheart walked into the medicine den, shaking his pelt. "Ack, if this rain keeps up, our whole den will be flooded!" He exclaimed. Jayfeather turned to him. "You think so?" He asked. Alderheart purred. "No, just kidding." He passed Jayfeather and walked to the back of the den, settling down in his nest. "Cloudtail is healing well." He added after lying down. Jayfeather gave him a nod of acknowledgment and walked over to Leafpool. He settled beside her. "Any herbs that got wet?" He asked her. "No," she replied. "Our storages are at the back of the den, so they shouldn't get wet." She grabbed some feathers from a pile and neatly settled them in her nest. She turned to him. "How many cats were injured?" She asked after a moment. "Cloudtail, Bramblestar… You." He sniffed at her wounds with concern. "Oh, I'm fine!" She said to him, then added playfully: "I'm glad you're finally starting to care!" Jayfeather flicked his tail at her. "I always did." He grumbled. Alderheart shook his pelt. "I wonder how SkyClan is going." Leafpool murmured. "And ShadowClan. WindClan are just over the rise from us, so we would know if there was anything wrong. RiverClan should be okay." She rested her head on her front paws. Jayfeather got up and snatched up some Chervil. He chewed some up and dressed Leafpool's wounds. She flinched but stayed still. After a moment she said: "Great StarClan, that stings!" She shuffled and got up, walking into her nest and settling down. "It will for a bit." He told her. "But I'm sure you can cope." He added sarcastically. She flicked him with her tail but said nothing. He settled down beside her in his nest. He stretched and yawned. "Again, your going to sleep?" She asked him. "The trip has been long." He snapped. She yawned. "I suppose your right." She said. "Alderheart, would you mind waking us up if there are any problems?" She asked. "Oh, urm, sure." Alderheart said. Jayfeather closed his eyes. His last thoughts were: _Maybe everything will be okay. This new territory is strange and full of danger, but the Clans have adapted with change… So… So surely, they can adapt now? Right?_


	5. Chapter 5

Jayfeather woke to paws shaking him. He growled and rolled over. "Alderheart?" He asked. "Yes." Alderheart meowed, his voice rushed. "Leafpool went out looking for herbs early, and I can't find her!" Jayfeather grunted and got up. _The furball. _He thought grumpily. "You probably haven't looked _everywhere, _Alderheart. Don't freak out." He got up, his paws raw. "Can you look for her?" He asked. "I need to treat Cloudtail's wounds!" He rushed frantically around the Medicine Den. "Alderheart!" Calm down, for StarClan's sake!" Alderheart stopped padding around. "Sorry." He grumbled. "Everything is just so chaotic after moving. I keep having dreams of ThunderClan falling. I don't know if we can survive…" Jayfeather snorted. "Well, there wrong." He walked outside of the Medicine Den and padded into the bushes, going to find Leafpool. He smelt her sent not far away. He walked toward the river. Sure enough, Leafpool was just sitting there, looking over the river into the forest from what he could tell. Leafpool swirled her head to face him. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Where were you?" He demanded. "Alderheart had a stress break-down." She gave a purr of amusement. "Doesn't he always worry?" She meowed. "You haven't answered my question!" He snapped. "I needed some fresh air." She said, her voice distant. He walked over to her. "You should have told me where you were going." He growled. "So, I'm not allowed to go _anywhere _without asking you?" She demanded. Jayfeather stayed silent. "Sorry." He grumbled at length. She got up. "Now that you bothered my still silence," she said teasingly, "I guess we should go look for herbs." She padded over to him. "Come, I found some Borage over here." She walked over to a patch of green grass and flicked her tail at it. There were some Borage leaves there. Jayfeather picked some in his jaws. "I also found ice!" She said. She bounded over to a small dip in the earth, that seemed to slope down the hill. He could smell WindClan close. He whirled around and sensed four WindClan cats heading there way from the east. "Were getting close to WindClan territory." He murmured to Leafpool. She nodded, watching the approaching cats. "What are you doing on WindClan territory?" Demanded one of the cats, her neck bristling. "Were not on your territory!" Jayfeather snapped back. "The border is five fox-lengths away!" Leafpool stood in front of Jayfeather, flicking her tail over his mouth. "You close enough!" The WindClan cat snapped back to Jayfeather. "Enough, Nightcloud." Said a familiar voice. Leafpool tensed. _Crowfeather. _Jayfeather thought. "What are you doing here?" Crowfeather asked. "Crowfeather, were Medicine Cats, isn't it obvious what were doing?" Jayfeather demanded. Crowfeather snorted. "I know all Medicine Cats don't do what there told." He glanced at Leafpool. Before Jayfeather could make a retort to protect his mother, Crowfeather said: "Come on, let's get back. These cats are obviously not doing anything… bad." He shot one last glance at Jayfeather before heading up the slope they came from. "Why in StarClan has Crowfeather got to be my farther?" Jayfeather growled out loud. Leafpool looked at him and sighed. "Your father was much better than this…" She said. She padded forward. "Let's show you the ice." She said. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Because its super interesting." He muttered. He followed her. As they reached the ice, Leafpool meowed: "You know, if you had grown up with your father, I think you would have liked him much better." She flicked her tail. _Yeah, because being surrounded by lies your whole kit-hood and paw-hood is better than being with kin. _He thought bitterly. As if Leafpool noticed change in his expression, she said quietly: "I had to keep you with Squirrelflight. If I didn't, you'd hate me more than you already do…" She walked onward, her head drooping. Jayfeather wondered what to say. "I- I don't _hate _you," he spluttered, "It's just, I think you could have made a better decision." He walked up to her. She glanced at him. "Like what?" She asked him, a little bitterly. "Any other decisions you can think of? Like not have you? Have the prophesy never come true? You would never know what love means to a cat, Jayfeather." She glanced at him before walking on. _If you knew… _He thought. _You would take that back. _He thought of Half Moon and winced. _Is that what Leafpool felt about Crowfeather? If so, I do understand. But if I had kits, I wouldn't act like there not mine and abandon them, like Leafpool abandoned us, would i? _He thought about it. _I would have to…_ He thought. _And the first cats I would think to ask are Cinderheart and Lionblaze. _He winced away from Leafpool at her words. She seemed surprised. "I'm sorry…" He told her. She nodded at him. "Here's the ice." She said. Jayfeather reached out a paw and touched the ice. "Could this be our new place to meet with StarClan?" He wondered. Leafpool shrugged. "Look," Leafpool said. "Catmint!" Leafpool. "Look?" Jayfeather echoed. Leafpool jumped onto the ice. "What are you doing, Mouse Brain?" Jayfeather snapped. "You could get killed, falling into there!" Leafpool bristled. "We need catmint!" She snapped back. She walked along the ice. She was half way across before a splitting crack broke the silence. Leafpool yowled as the ice broke underneath her. "Hold on!" Jayfeather yowled, trying to find a stick. But it was too late. Leafpool had disappeared below the surface.

Starlight looked around. It had been one night since she had been… abducted by cats. She knew it sounded weird. It was, in fact, true. Not a dream, not a hallucination. She lay down, and a tiny little cat scrambled out of one of the dens, growling at her. "Invasion!" It yowled. Her mother came out, wrapping her tail protectively around her child. "Not touch her!" She hissed to Starlight. Starlight bristled. "I didn't even go near her!" She retorted. Leafstar gave Starlight a glare. "Don't talk to our cats. Your not welcome here." Starlight growled. "If I'm not welcome, why did you bring me here in the first place?" She demanded. Leafstar flicked her tail. "Because, you were in out territory." She snapped. Starlight rested her head on her talons. _This is going to be a tough night…_


End file.
